Crazy High School Life
by Usagi-Twins
Summary: Matthew is an invisible teen but when he meets a new transfer student that changes his life, how will he react when he gets a LOVE LIFE WHAT! Pairings may be Prucan, Gerita, Spamano, USUK, AustriaxHungary, and a two secret pairings you have to find out your self. Boy x Boy. We don't anything! rated T for bad language on some people's potty mouth's
1. Introductions and fighting?

**Candy: Hello well we're new at this Hetalia story's but we wanted to at least write a few story's at some good pairings like PruCan, GerIta, Spamano, USUK, and maybe ChiJap but the main pairing is PruCan but there will be an Oc that changes their lives and he yes he is a boy, will come out in the first chapter like right now.**

**Choco: Like she said but the Oc will end up with a country but you just have to figure it out yourself who he's going to end up with.**

**Javier: You're just setting me up aren't you?**

**Candy&Choco: You're not supposed to be here Javier you just ruined everything well whatever as punishment you will be the slut of the story.**

**Javier: I would like to see you try.**

**Candy&Choco: Oh we will just wait for the horrors you're going to do. We don't own Hetalia or its characters only Javier and the plot.**

**Javier: You don't own me!**

Today was as normal as ever for Matthew Williams being ignored by everyone going to your everyday classes and tell the teacher your name **again!** Well but today was different way different.

As I made his way back to his seat some mysterious person poked my stomach I turned to look and saw a Mexican boy with long blue hair that reaches his shoulders but seems to defy gravity because first his hair goes down then goes to the side with some poof he also has chocolate colored eyes, tanned skin, a long baby blue scarf wrapped around his neck, and the cheaper uniform for boys which is a faded yellow sweater with navy blue pants and his choice of shoes is some back leather boots that were like the shoes for girls but it's boots with strings, but what was really interesting is the gold rabbit/hare toy on his lap.

"Oh you can see me." Matthew asked in his hushed voice.

"Of course I can see you! I notice everyone in the room and memorize their name! Anyways why do you ask that we can see you? Can't everyone?" This boy said quite loud but the teacher doesn't seem to notice.

"No hardly anyone can see me it's like I'm invisible or something? It's quite annoying if you ask me." Matthew said with some sass.

"Haha I like you want to hang out with me during lunch. Wait can I see you're classes. I'm a transfer student from another school and I barley got here today." This boy said.

"Oh sure but do you know my name?" Matthew asked oblivious of the files of names in the boys head.

"Of course I do, you're name is Matthew Williams brother of the famous Alfred F. Jones right." The boy said smiling a bit to Matthew.

Matthew stood there for a bit in shock but quickly recovered. He offered his hand to shake as the boy took it and shook it with a firm shake. Matthew took out his schedule he always has with him and gave it to him.

"Oh for future references my name is Javier Garcia and I'm Mexican." Javier said looking at the schedule.

"Well I'm Canadian." Matthew said.

"Knew that." Javier said.

"Can I ask you a question how do you know all this stuff?" Matthew asked sitting on his seat which was surprisingly next to Javier.

"Oh didn't I tell you? Well when the teacher takes row I memorize their name and face just something I like to do." Javier said comparing their classes.

"Oh." Matthew said letting him look at the classes in piece.

"Well would you look at that. We have all our classes together!" Javier exclaimed happily.

"Really! Every single one!?" Matthew said quite surprised himself but happy as well because he can be with his new friend all day.

"Yup! Awesome don't you think." Javier said loudly. The teacher turned around but didn't seem to know where the voice is coming from.

"Yeah it is." Matthew said putting Kumajiro on his lap.

"Well who is this little fellah?" Javier asked getting closer to Kumajiro.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked.

Matthew put a mouth over Kumajiro's mouth and looked at Javier's expression which didn't change.

"You can talk too awesome well let me introduce Momo-pon over here." Javier said turning for they could get a good luck at 'Momo-pon'.

"Well introduce yourself." Javier said poking Momo-pon.

"Hello my name is Randy not Momo-pon or Goldie locks or Rocho-pon." The golden rabbit/hare said.

"Who?" Kumajiro asked again.

"Sorry Kumajiro isn't really one for names." Matthew said petting Kumajiro.

"It's okay Rocho-pon does the same thing but he gives you a random name instead of saying 'who are you' or something." Javier said rubbing Randy's ear.

"No I don't Javier!" Randy whined.

"Really then what's his name." Javier said pointing at Matthew.

"It's Jess of course!" Randy said looking victorious.

"His name's Matthew." Javier said smiling wickedly and Randy deadpanned.

"Oh." Randy said still looking defeated.

Matthew laughed at their cuteness like Alfred says when he and Kumajiro did that. Then the bell suddenly rang for their next class. Javier got up and held Randy in his arms like he did with Kumajiro, but there was a little joke. They were both the same height which is pretty short for normal teenage boys.

"Ha! You're short!" Javier said making fun of Matthew.

"We're the same height." Matthew deadpanned and looked at Javier who also seems to deadpan.

"Shut up!" Javier said quickly walking away.

Matthew ran to catch up and it seems that Randy's making fun of Javier for being short, and Javier seems to pull his ears saying 'Shut up before I give you to Triny for a day' and that seemed to shut Randy up.

Matthew was about to tap Javier's shoulder but was shoved towards the locker by someone. He looked up and saw his favorite Cuban bully Juan Cruz.

Javier was walking quickly to his class until he heard someone get slammed onto the lockers and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey loser ready for you're daily beating!" Juan said smiling smugly and raising his fist. Matthew closed his eyes preparing for the beating and kept waiting until he heard a fist slam into a hand and not onto his face. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a hand gripping the fist pretty harshly to. He looked towards the owner of the hand and saw a very scary looking Javier.

"Who are you?!" Juan asked harshly.

"Your worst nightmare." Javier said smiling a very creepy smile that belonged to another bully he knows quite well but that isn't the point right now the point is he's smiling a very freaky smile.

Javier tightened his grip and seemed to crack a few bones and flung the wrist somewhere else. Juan grabbed his wrist in pain and backed up a bit. He ran towards Javier and was about to punch him but Javier used his scarf to block the punch. He was still smiling the creepy smile. Javier did a spin kick to his face and Juan landed a few feet away. Juan got up and seemed to be bleeding from his nose.

"I hate people like you. Pick on someone your own size." Javier said changing from creepy crazy to angry scary.

"Who'll make me not you that's for sure!" Juan said getting up.

"Oh really." Javier said changing back to creepy crazy and smiling.

Javier walked towards Juan and dodged his punch and punched his stomach. Juan groped his stomach bending downward and Javier grabbed his head with his hands and slammed it towards his knee. Juan landed towards the ground groining in pain.

"How can I lose to a pipsqueak of a girl?" Juan muttered under his breath and that seemed to anger Javier more. Of course who wouldn't get mad?

"I'm. A. GUY!" Javier said slamming his foot where the sun don't shine.

Juan seemed to knock out after that painful encounter and Javier just walked back towards Matthew who was stuck in his spot.

"You okay Matthew he didn't hurt you did he?" Javier said with worry and that pulled Matthew back to reality.

"Yeah I'm fine." Matthew said backing away.

"Matthew what's wrong?" Javier said getting closer.

"S-stay away." Matthew said backing up more.

Javier looked pained but quickly adapted.

"Matthew. I'll never hurt you, you're my first friend here at this place and I just wanted to protect you. Ask Momo-pon he knows that to." Javier said grabbing Randy that he put down for the fight.

"It is true he protects anyone who is important. You're important even though you guys met barely an hour ago so don't be scared of Javier he'll protect you he's not the hero type like your brother is but he cares." Randy said looking sad.

Javier offered his hand and Matthew slowly took it. Javier smiled a heart warming smile and walked with Matthew to class still holding his hand.

They let go and Javier gave the teacher his schedule and he sat next to Matthew and a happy looking Italian. The teacher took row and Javier learned that his name is Feliciano Vargas plus that the cheerful Italian introduced himself to a 'new friend' as Feliciano says it.

"Ve~ Javi would you like to spend lunch with me and my friends." Feli what Feliciano told Javier to call him asked?

"Uh sure but can I invite one person to come to?" Javier asked glancing at Matthew who was copying the notes on the board.

"Sure~ the more the merrier." Feli said doing some rapid hand movements.

"Thanks!" Javier said smiling a bit to Feli and getting back to work.

Class passed quickly and it was time for lunch. They got up and saw they were all the same height. Javier just deadpanned and Matthew laughed at him but was a little frustrated. They walked together to the roof because they all brought food from home. They opened the door and there was a blanket and a group of people sitting on it with their food next to them. The door closed with a little click and everyone looked up at the group.

"Feli who are the two people next to you?" A blonde man with blue strict eyes asked.

"Hello everybody well this is Javier and this is Matthew and I asked them to eat with us." Feli said gesturing towards Javier then Matthew.

"Hello." Javier and Matthew said waving at the group.

"Hi." Some of them said and some just waved. The blonde man got up and walked up to them.

"Hello my name is Ludwig and it's a pleasure to meet you." The blonde from earlier said and raised his hand to shake. Javier took it and Matthew just said hello it's nice to meet you too.

"Come on no need to be so formal amigo." The Spaniard said waving at them to sit down. Javier and Matthew sat down between an albino with blood red eyes and an Italian that kind of looked like Feli but has darker hair.

"I'm Antonio but you can call me Tony and this cute fellah is Lovino but you can call him Lovi~" Tony said trying to glomp Lovi but Lovino went into a series of curses and punches towards Tony. Javier giggled at them and Matthew looked worried.

"Kesesesesese." The albino laughed really loudly. Matthew and Javier turned towards the albino waiting for an introduction.

"Hello! I am the awesome Gilbert and I can be your awesome friend you two seem awesome enough kind of cute to." Gilbert said loudly.

Matthew and Javier blushed but Javier attacked him with a question.

"You can use awesome three times in a single sentence awesome." Javier said thinking about it. People laughed but paid no mind.

"Well hello there I'm Elizabeta but you can call me Eliza and this is my boyfriend Roderich." Eliza said while feeding Roderich. He protested that he can feed himself but Eliza just kept on feeding him.

"Ohonhonhon since everyone is introducing themselves to these beauties I might as well, my name is Francis Bonnefoy and it's a pleasure to have your acquaintance." Francis replied and gave a rose to the two. Javier and Matthew took the roses and was about to reply when Randy decided to make an appearance.

"DO NOT FLIRT WITH MY OWNER YOU POOR EXCUSE OF A MAN!" Randy yelled furious and bounced out of Javier's hands.

"Who?" Kumajiro asked crawling towards the lunch box of Matthews's.

Javier jumped towards Randy and covered his mouth while Randy struggled and Matthew quickly got Kumajiro and covered his mouth as well.

Everything was silent for a while until Francis decided to end it.

"What do you mean a poor excuse of a man? I'm a woman's dream not a bunny like you." Francis replied glaring at said 'bunny'.

Randy continued to struggle and Javier just gave him a confused look.

"You have pets too, and they can talk that's so awesome! Not as awesome as me though." Gilbert replied loudly as a little golden bird came out of his pocket and landed on Gilbert's head.

"You guys don't mind that they talk?" Javier asked still covering Randy's mouth.

"Of course not why would we mind it's quite awesome don't you think." Eliza said petting Randy.

"It is quite interesting." Ludwig said eying them. Randy glared at him and went back to struggling.

"Ve~ more cute animals to pet!" Feli replied happily while petting Kumajiro.

"Awe so cute what do you think Lovi?" Tony asked poking Lovi on his cheek.

"Stop it! And I don't care you stupid tomato basterd." Lovi replied. Tony pouted and glomped Lovi again.

Javier let Randy go and Matthew let go of Kumajiro. Randy was about to get in an argument when his stomach growled.

"Hungry?" Javier asked and Randy just nodded jumping back towards Javier.

Javier took out a big lunch box out of his backpack. He put it in front of him and Randy hoped on Javier's lap. Javier opened the box and there was a few tacos a few enchiladas two soda's one sprite one Fanta and one big torta (It's like a sandwich but the bread is bigger and has meat with sauce in it, mayonnaise and lettuce but no cheese.) Randy drooled at the sight he jumped towards the food but Javier got it and Randy landed on the floor.

"Remember I have to give it to you." Javier taunted Randy pouted and crossed his arms waiting for the food.

"First the enchilada." Javier said giving Randy an enchilada. Randy grabbed the enchilada with his paws and ate the enchilada slowly and Javier ate the rest of the enchiladas.

"Hungry?" Kumajiro asked looking up to Matthew. Matthew set his lunch box in front of him and Kumajiro waited for the food. Matthew opened the lunch box and there were a few sandwiches of different things inside also some fruit cups and two bottles of milk. Matthew gave Kumajiro half a sandwich that was with lettuce, ham, cheese, tomatoes and mayo. Matthew ate the other half and they shared like that for a while and drinking the milk together.

Everyone watched with interest as Matthew and Javier feed their pets. Randy sat on Javier's lap and drank some soda Javier brought while Javier just petted Randy and ate a taco. Matthew was eating a fruit cup and Kumajiro drank the bottle of milk while sitting on Matthew's lap. And when Javier gave Randy half the torta Randy ate it very slowly but made a mess. Javier also made a mess but he didn't notice.

"Randy look at this mess! Well good thing I brought a few napkins." Javier said taking a napkin out and wiping Randy's face and cleaning up a bit.

"You shouldn't be talking." Matthew said in a whisper getting a napkin and wiping Javier's face. Matthew kept wiping Javier's face until a squeal that made them jump. They turned to see Eliza fangirling and flapping her arms up and down.

"You guys are so cute! Are you two a couple?" Eliza asked smiling.

Javier and Matthew blushed crimson red and Matthew started muttering nonsense while Javier just watched Matthew panic.

"No we're not a couple. I am currently single and Matthew I don't know if Matthew's dating anyone though." Javier said surprisingly calm. Matthew just shook his head so that meant he wasn't dating anyone.

"Awe you guys would be a perfect couple." Eliza said pouting.

"Sorry but Matthew's not my type. And I doubt I'm Matthew's type." Javier answered truthfully.

"Awe to bad." Eliza said slouching against Roderich.

"Is there any couple's beside Eliza and Roderich?" Javier asked putting the lunch box away.

"No I don't think their dating anyone else." Eliza replied.

"No not really." The others replied after a while.

"Hmm you guys should date some one if you tried you could get a number of girls and maybe some guys or maybe you guys like someone from this group." Javier said quite weird and started laughing like Francis and raising his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive way.

The group of males looked at each other and blushed when their crush was also looking at them (Tony looked at Lovi and Lovi looked back, Ludwig looked at Feli and Feli looked back, and Gilbert looked at Matthew and Matthew also looked back for some reason, Francis was looking out in the distance in La, la land) Javier laughed even louder when he saw everyone blush.

"Okay, is there something happening I don't know about!" Eliza asked furious.

"No!" They all said and started shaking their head rapidly. Javier laughed more loudly and Randy was even giggling.

"Hmm." Eliza said analyzing them.

"Okay Javier you'll tell me later right." Eliza said looking at Javier.

"Mhhmm." Javier said smiling.

The bell to get to class suddenly rang and everyone got up and packed their things. Javier walked with Matthew to their next class slowly going to the second floor in the last highway. Matthew walked silently next to Javier as Javier told him about the time he baked chocolate chip cookies, brownies, cupcakes, coricos, and empanadas (A Mexican cookie that only is white dough in the flavor of vanilla it could be made in any shape and that is coricos but is often filled chocolate or strawberry filling which is empanadas) and that his sisters, cousins and their friends got drunk and he was left to make the rest of the treats and that they ate it all. Javier kept rambling about that and Matthew silently listened.

That was until someone bumped into Matthew and Matthew fell to the floor. Javier quickly helped him up and saw the culprit.

A tall muscular but lean built Russian looking man with blonde hair that mostly looked white and had a scarf around his neck like Javier but the scarf was white like the mans hair. He looked down and smiled the creepy grin that Javier usually had when angry.

"Oh look the worthless trash has a friend, and if I'm correct this is the friend that beat up that useless Cuban am I right da." The Russian man said cracking his knuckles.

"Ivan." Matthew whispered scared.

Javier told Matthew to stay behind him, and Javier looked right back at him with the same creepy smile except it was on a more girly face so it looked creepier.

"First off Matthew is not worthless trash and second yes I'm his friend the one that beat up that Cuban third off you shouldn't be talking about worthless trash you piece of shit!" Javier yelled at Ivan and dropped his backpack and Randy for he can hop towards Matthew.

"Da you want to fight or you're just so scared you dropped your stuff." Ivan said walking towards Javier. By the time Ivan was three feet away from Javier there was already a crowd whispering to each other about if the new kid is going to survive a fight against Ivan and ect. You know rumors.

"Oh you're the one picking the fight." Javier said walking towards Ivan and stopping when they were chest to chest but it was more like chest to stomach but you get the point.

"Ha a pipsqueak can't even stand a chance against me." Ivan said boasting but Javier saw fear when he saw something in the crowd. Javier turned and saw two girls one with short hair that was hold up with a headband and was wearing a white button shirt with blue overalls some boots and huge breasts, the other girl was wearing a ribbon in her hair and was wearing a white button up shirt with a jacket over it and was wearing blue skirt that reached below the knees and was wearing blue heels. Javier saw that the girl with long hair was glaring at him and the other sent a look of worry towards Ivan. Javier looked back at Ivan and saw he was showing some fear.

"Scared?" Javier taunted and Ivan looked back at the person in hand. But before Ivan could reply the girls were screaming right at them.

"YOU BETTER DEFEAT THE BITCH NII-SAN!" The girl with long hair screamed.

"Please be careful Ivan-chan!" The girl with short hair said.

"Ah sisters I see cute." Javier replied but before anything could happen a group of three girls busted through the crowd. The first girl looked like Javier but different she had a little bit of longer blue hair and had a yellow sweater and a blue skirt that reached a little above her knees, the second girl had longer hair that reached her lower back but had black highlights this girl had the same dress but she was taller and more curves, the third girl looked different but still looks like Javier she had hair that reached her upper back with black highlights as well but her hair was slightly curvy and she kept it in a ponytail this girl had less curves but curves non the less and she looked more muscular than a regular girl.

"Javier you're fighting on the first day! God you're so trouble some." Girl number one said angry but had a slight happy expression.

"Javier you better have a good explanation for this if not we're going to give you hell!" Girl number two said full anger in gage.

"You better win mother fucker!" Girl number three yelled with challenge in her voice.

Javier just smiled and looked back at Ivan with the creepy smile. Ivan tried to punch Javier but Javier just did a backward bridge and let one of his legs kick upwards towards Ivan's face. It hit Ivan on the chin and he took a few steps back, while Javier just flipped back up. Ivan swung his arms side ways quickly but Javier blocked his punch with his arm. Ivan quickly got Javier's scarf and started twirling in circles dragging Javier. Javier quickly complied by getting Ivan's scarf and stopped spinning by stomping his feet to a stop on a fire extinguisher box. Javier pulled Ivan's scarf harshly and that made Ivan trip forward a bit, Javier took that as his chance to trip Ivan he kicked Ivan's head from the side to the floor. Ivan was on the floor and was about to get up until Javier sat on Ivan's lap and punched him all of sudden. Javier kept doing rapid punches but Ivan blocked all of it with his arm and he spun them and Ivan was now on top. (It kind of looks like a sex position for guys so it was quite awkward. Like Ivan had his hands propped up next to Javier's head and Javier's ass was propped up by the pressure of Ivan's crouch pushing down on him and Javier's legs were up on both side of Ivan. So yeah awkward~) Javier blushed crimson red and even Ivan looked like he was blushing a bit. They were going to continue until-

"SECURITY!"

Some kid yelled there was security. Everyone got up quickly and ran anywhere not wanting to get caught.

"We will continue this!" Ivan screamed blushing a bit. Javier could tell by Ivan's appearance he does not blush easily or act like that at all.

Javier made it to class with Matthew but he forgot Randy.

As class was about to end one of the girls from earlier came through the door with Randy in hand. It was girl number one and she just came and gave Randy to Javier.

They went to their next class and Matthew was sitting next to Gilbert and Javier sat next to Ivan and the teacher said if he moves from that seat he will get detention. Gilbert started talking to Matthew and Javier just ignored Ivan as best as he could but could almost feel the whole class's eyes on them.

Well back with Matthew.

"Hey birdie want to hang out at my place?" Gilbert asked looking at Matthew.

"Yeah sure, but did you call me birdie?" Matthew asked slightly blushing.

"Of course it's a nickname I gave you, birds are cute you're cute so what's the problem?!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"N-nothing it's just that I'm not used to it. That's all." Matthew said in a whisper.

"Well get used to it because now that you're friends with the awesome me everyone will notice you, and Javier I already think he's popular but not as popular as me!" Gilbert exclaimed happily. And with that the bell rung and they made their way outside.

**Candy: Well that was long we should do shorter ones because damn my fingers hurt like shit!**

**Canada: P-please don't curse.**

**Choco: That's impossible knowing my sister.**

**Candy: Preposterous cursing is something I love to do! And I will never stop *saying every curse word in every language she knows which is quite a few***

**Javier: You go girl!**

**Canada: P-please don't support her.**

**Choco: This is going to take a while anyways PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Javier: Piece bitches!**

**Candy: FUCKTARTS! *Smacks Javier on the head and continues cursing in every language she knows***


	2. Oh No

**Candy: Hey we're back and ready to fucking party it's been a while huh.**

**Choco: 24 days to be exact. Any ways thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows. But sorry for taking to long, we are quite busy. So let's continue shall we.**

**Javier: These bitches don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.**

**Candy:* Smacks Javier* Say our name properly before we really make you suffer.**

**Choco: On with the story.**

Matthew walked along with Gilbert through the random streets. Matthew invited Javier to come but he simply said he has to get home right away for a 'punishment?' As he said it, and Alfred took Kuma-what's his face I got it earlier whatever' home with him.

Matthew walked along the path until they stopped in front of a two story house that was very clean. Matthew being surprised was to say the least he was shocked. _Gilbert seems more of 'I'll clean that later' kind of person but this._ Matthew thought as Gilbert took out his keys and unlocked the doors. Gilbert stepped inside and Matthew followed.

"Opa bin ich zu Hause!" Gilbert said as he closed the door behind Matthew.

"Willkommen zurǖck." Some voice said from the kitchen. Some footsteps were heard getting closer to them and it showed a man in his late sixties and early seventies, the man had long blonde hair, green strict eyes and was very well built and manly and quite intimidating. He walked towards Gilbert and Matthew and raised his hand to shake.

"You must be a new friend because I haven't seen you here and I don't forget any of my children's friends." The man said with a thick German accent as Matthew took his hand and shook it with a firm shake.

"Matthew Williams."

"Folkert Beilschmidt."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Beilschmidt." Matthew said as he stood by Gilbert's side.

"No the pleasure is all mine, but Gilbert, Ludwig's with his friend today right. So the dinner would be ready at five sharp." The man said as he walked back towards the kitchen. Gilbert nodded to no one in particular and walked towards his room. When he opened the door Matthew expected it dirty but it was quite neat.

"Gil you're house and room are so neat and clean." Matthew complimented as he walked inside after Gilbert.

"Of course, if I didn't West and opa would have me by a stick. They're neat freaks so that's why it's so clean." Gilbert said as he threw himself on the bed. Matthew walked towards the bed and sat there taking in the room. It looked like any ordinary room but with some black and white colors here and there but what really caught his attention was the Prussian flag.

"You literally have the Prussian flag on the wall." Matthew asked incredulously.

"Of course I am Prussian after all or didn't I tell you." Gilbert said as he got up and turned on the T.V.

"No." Matthew said bitterly.

"Well I'm Prussian because Prussia is an awesome country." Gilbert said as he put a disk in the Play station 3, and when the television showed it was Black ops 2 Matthew just stared at the television with boredom.

"Let's play zombies online Javier supposed to be online." Gilbert said with excitement clearly on his voice and face. Matthew agreed since he does want to know why Javier just didn't come with them. Gilbert went to friends and sent a friend request to 'JokerX777' Javier accepted a few minutes later and was on speaker and Gilbert quickly got his mike.

"Hey loser you ready." Javier screamed in the mike.

"Fuck yeah let me just set the place." Gilbert said as he put some underground mine.

"Matthews there with you isn't he am I cock blocking if I am I could come back when you're finished." Javier said teasingly.

"N-no we're just here playing nothing going on!" Matthew screamed in the mike.

"Alright but if hear moaning I'm out." Javier said jokingly. Matthew blushed and just started playing as he followed Javier down the dirt mine.

"Is there someone with you because I see someone else is here?" Gilbert said noticing the forth person.

"Yup it's me Liz bitches." Liz screamed.

"Liz what are you doing at Javier's house if Roddy finds out he's going to be pissed." Gilbert said into the mike.

"Just be quite Roddy knows I'm hanging out with Javier he was telling me what I missed plus I wanted to know his punishment, and it is quite interesting." Liz said as she killed a few zombies.

"You better not tell them and if you do you're not leaving this room undamaged." Javier said dangerously.

"I won't they have to come over to see it." Liz said teasingly.

"So he's wearing something, I got to see this." Gilbert said jokingly.

"If you even come near my door step don't ask why you got a mallet to your face." Javier threatened.

"Damn calm down I'm just playing sheesh." But what Gilbert mouthed to Matthew was completely different. 'We're going tomorrow' Gilbert said with a smirk.

The rest of the hour was spent like that with Javier, Liz, and Gilbert threatening the zombies and Matthew whispering to calm down. Mr. Beilschmidt soon called them for dinner and Javier said the red rice must be done by now and they all left to eat. Matthew ate silently as Gilbert and Mr. Beilschmidt talked about their day.

"Oh and that's how I met Matthew and Javier. That guy is supposedly scary when angry." Gilbert said according to the rumors.

"He is." Matthew whispered.

"Huh what was that I didn't catch that Birdie?" Gilbert said getting closer.

"Yes please tell us." Mr. Beilschmidt said leaning closer.

"He is scary. I saw how he gets and its Horrific." Matthew whispered a little louder. Gilbert made an 'o' face before going back to his food. Mr. Beilschmidt nodded accordingly and just ate some more.

"I would like to meet this Javier person." Mr. Beilschmidt said as he got his plate and put it in the sink.

"I'll probably bring him here next week." Gilbert said doing the same; Matthew silently got up and walked towards the sink. He started washing the dishes and Gilbert looked at him like he was crazy. Once Matthew was finished he put them to dry.

"Really, opa would have done them you know." Gilbert said as he went back upstairs.

"Yeah but I wanted to." Matthew said close behind.

Gilbert just sighed and went back to his room with Matthew close behind. The rest of the afternoon was spent like that and it was time for Matthew to go home. Matthew quickly got his things and said goodbye before Gilbert could offer a ride.

As Matthew went home seeing as the sun was already down and the street lights were on he walked quicker. As Matthew passed a neighborhood he was abruptly stopped and pulled into an alley way. He made a small squeak of surprise but was cut off. He screamed into the predators hand crashed into a few trashcans. The predator faced him and had a smug smile.

"You're a cute looking girl but to bad you don't have any boobs." The man said pressing his hand against his chest. Matthew screamed in disgust and fear of what's about to happen. The man started kissing his neck and sucking until an abrupt yell interrupted him.

"Yes you leave her alone you creep!" The person screamed.

"You leave us alone you pretty girl before I go to you instead." The man said taking out a knife. The other person who was wearing a maid uniform and had a mallet strapped to its side. This person just got the surprisingly big mallet and ran towards him. The man tried to stab the person but missed and was met with mallet to the face. He fell and the person kept hitting him giving him no time to return the attack. Now that the man couldn't move from the multiple beatings the person called the cops. Then was next to Matthews's side.

"Hey are you alright wait Matthew!" This person said. Matthew looked up and fixed his glasses to see it was Javier in a maid dress for some reason. Matthew was too horrified to reply and just threw up on the floor. Javier patted him on the back until the cops came. Javier left with Matthew after saying 'that man nearly raped this person but I stopped it' and just left to his house which wasn't far away just a few houses down. Javier put him in the couch and soothed him.

"Can I see your phone?" Javier asked nicely. Matthew gave him his phone and Javier took it like it was a precious item. He was talking to someone but Matthew was just too horrified to care. _I nearly got raped! Oh god what if Javier wasn't there I would've been._ Matthew thought. Javier was still talking but was nearly finished.

"Yeah can he stay here for a while? Yes Alfred you can come. Right now? Okay just hold up let me text you the address. Okay bye." Javier hung up and his sisters were already down stairs hearing the commotion. He explained to them he and Matthew wont go to school for therapy reasons and why. They quickly understood and went upstairs seeing as Javier is the only one who can fix this. Javier walked to the kitchen and came back with some tea and put it on the table. The door bell rung repeatedly and Javier slowly walked towards the door to get it. Javier opened the door to show a group of three people. Javier figured it was Matthews's family. Alfred ran towards Matthew and started asking quick questions but was cut off by Javier and was dragged off to the hallway his parents trailing behind him.

"Okay first Alfred don't ask him questions he still traumatized, and if he remembers he might snap. Second he has to stay here for a while no school and he might not want to leave my side for a while, third wait here till I get him to reply okay." Javier whispered.

"What why we have to be here for Matthew and he has to come home with us. How do you know this?" The man who Javier suspects is Matthew's father asked.

"Because I had a personal experience." Javier said looking at Matthew curl up in a ball. Everyone stood silent from the news and stood there.

"He might want to be here in my house because he feels safe here, because I felt the same way. Next he's going to want me by his side for while because I was the person who saved him and he might feel safe with me. After you have to tell the school Matthew wont be going to school for complicated reasons, I'm not going to school as well to comfort him. But right now stay here for I can see if he wants to talk to you." Javier said and the family nodded. Javier walked towards Matthew and sat next to him.

"Matthew are you feeling better?" Javier asked and Matthew nodded a bit.

"Well do you want some tea it tastes delicious and maybe some cookies." Javier asked picking up the tea. Matthew took it and sipped it and smiled how it reminded him if maple syrup.

"Matthew your family's worried about you do you want to talk to them?" Javier asked and Matthew just nodded. Javier signaled them to come. They walked over and they sat across from them.

"Matthew are you okay." Alfred asked concerned for once. Matthew just nodded grateful for the attention.

"Do you want to come home with us or do you want to stay here with Javier." The man who Javier figured was Matthew's mom. Matthew shook his head no and just stared at the tea but replied after a while in a low whisper.

"I-I w-want t-to s-stay he-ere if-f its-s okay." Matthew said shrinking back in the couch. They seemed to understand stayed there for a while talking to Matthew about random topics to keep his mind away from being raped. After a while everyone left and Matthew was alone with Javier.

"Let's watch some anime." Javier said putting fairy tail in Netflix. They watched and laughed for a while until Matthew got sleepy. Javier noted that and took Matthew to his giant bed. Matthew laid there and Javier turned on the nightlight and laid next to Matthew and let Matthew hug him. Since doesn't have Kuma-jiro. They both fell asleep not knowing what will happen next.

**Candy: God that must suck and we forgot to tell you Javier is Mexico and Juan's Cuba just telling you.**

**Canada: I-I was r-raped Nooooooooo.**

**Javier: Ah hell nah I was not raped.**

**Choco: What eves but can you guys please Review well love you as much as we love candy and chocolate. Which is a lot.**


End file.
